A Heart Without A Beat
by Red-Weasel-Chan
Summary: Connor is in Boston to find the whereabouts of a General that has a hold on the city. While there, he seems to always find this certain auburn haired girl wherever he goes. Their relationship slowly grows but somebody has been watching from afar.
1. Encounter?

**I realize I suck at doing this to you guys but I did…I made another story -.- GO AHEAD AND HURT ME BECAUSE I DESERVE IT! But I couldn't help my love for Connor alright! He's just WAY too sexy to ignore in my brain XD**

**Anyways, no story behind this one besides Connor being awesome and invading my brain DX So, here is a story called A Heart Without A Beat.**

**I do not own Assassin's Creed! Ubisoft does! :)**

**Oh, and sorry for small details that are wrong. The only experience with Assassin's Creed 3 for me is watching people play it on YouTube DX I STILL NEED TO PLAY REVELATIONS!**

Chapter 1: Encounter?

A hooded man was walking the streets of Boston with a man informing him of the city he was in. The man was here for a mission to kill a General controlling the city and already from the multiple red coats he kept on passing he knew this guy had a pretty strong hold on this place already.

"…And they plan on," the man beside him stopped to realize his company wasn't paying attention. "Excuse me Connor but aren't you listening?"

The man named Connor turned to his guide, "I'm sorry. I got caught up in sightseeing."

"Well you need to pay attention if you want to get rid of this guy," Samuel Adams retorted, "I don't know of your capabilities yet so…"

The man was interrupted by a small group of red coats scrambling after something on the other street. The two men made their way through the alley to see where the red coats went. They only managed to see a flash of red turn right.

"What was that about?" the Mohawk Indian asked in confusion. He never saw a group of red coats run after something unless it was him.

"Probably someone got caught stealing again," the unofficial guide scoffed as he looked away from where the scene was.

Connor continued to look where the red coats went until he sprinted to a nearby wall and climbed it with one big shove up.

Samuel was perplexed and started to panic a little bit, "What are you doing Connor?! Get down from there! We have a meeting to attend to!"

The hooded man looked down at his guide with a hidden smirk, "Go on ahead. I'm going to scope out the city." He then jumped to the next building and disappeared from view, his ally yelling at him to come back.

Connor continued to jump from building to building in order to find his target. He saw another flash of red turn left into an alleyway; soon following to find out the red coats had caught their perpetrator.

He got closer in order to hear well. "…finally got you! There's no escape brat!" one of the guards growled. Apparently he was the leader of the group by how he yelled and his tone.

"Shut it old geezer! You don't know what you're talking about!" a surprisingly rough feminine voice boomed against the walls.

The Assassin decided to get closer to see what the girl looked like. From where he was on the pole extending out of the building, he could see her spikey auburn hair held up by a high ponytail, her bangs framing her face to sort of show off her dark green vibrant eyes. She wore tattered clothes and her shoes were no better. She looked like a common street rat that roamed around the city in his eyes.

"Your insolence will take your life one day if you continue girl," the Captain warned with a sneer.

"And your ignorance will be the death of us all," the red head retorted while glaring at her attacker.

The older man gripped his musket tight to the point where his knuckles turned white but kept his stare on the girl, "You do not know of our plans young girl so do not assume such things about us!"

Connor noticed a guard step up to his Captain with his musket ready to fire and said, "Do you want me to take care of her sir?"

"Please do," the Leader replied with an evil smirk on his features.

Alright, that was the signal to step in. The hooded man jumped down from his perch on the extended pole and landed a few feet away from the back of the red coat group. "What seems to be the problem here?" the man played dumb as he slowly walked forward, the group of red coats parting with each step he took toward their Leader.

The group seemed to recognize him because they tensed up and aimed their weapons at him, clearly not fazing the eavesdropper.

"It's you," the Captain mumbled under his breath in shock. He then shook his head and panicked, "Don't just stand there! Kill him!"

His followers soon sprang into action and attacked the hooded man. The man sidestepped a spear coming after him from the right and stabbed an unsuspecting guard under his chin, the poor man falling dead a few seconds later. The Assassin quickly looked to where the girl was but saw her fleeing the area.

"Wait!" Connor tried to go after her but was blocked off by the Captain.

"You're not going anywhere," the old man sneered.

The Indian backed up and threw a smoke bomb on the ground to cover him in smoke. His enemies choked at the first inhale of the substance but they all dropped dead when the smoke cleared out of the alleyway to reveal only one silhouette remaining.

The hooded man said a silent prayer for the dead guards before walking off to find Samuel Adams to continue his information about his mission. On his way to his destination, he noticed posters of him posted around the town. The man spotted his guide standing next to another man in front of a well in the middle of an opening and made his way toward him.

The black haired man saw his new friend from before and smirked in a teasing manner, "You've become quite popular Connor."

The Assassin only glared at the man. He didn't even know how his face was posted throughout the entire town in such a short amount of time but he knew that he was wanted man from the looks he kept on receiving after a short walk.

"Well, you can't have people looking for you while you're here so I suggest tearing down the posters so the city will forget you," Samuel informed.

"I know," Connor groaned out.

"Or I could help you by bribing this Town Crier here but I suggest taking down a few posters to make sure," the unofficial guide continued like he wasn't interrupted by his ally.

The Indian looked at the man with skeptical eyes before looking around for posters with his face on it. He saw one nearby and made his way towards it to rip it off with one arm movement. The still wanted man returned to the Sons of Liberty member with an expectant look.

"Now to take the guards off your tail," the black haired man took out a small stack of money and handed it to the man next to him.

The man smirked and stepped forward with full confidence, "Here ye! Here ye! New information on the murder in the alley! The suspect is said to be a white man with spectacles and a scarf covering his face. He was last seen fleeing to the woods on horseback."

Connor turned his attention to a few guards that were listening to only smirk when they looked down in defeat and soon leaving to tell their Superior. He looked to the man that told the lie and said, "Thank you."

"Not a problem! I love to confuse those dunderheads as long as you pay the fee," the Town Crier replied with an evil smile.

Samuel nodded his head toward the Crier before walking away, "Enough of this game. We have a meeting to attend to."

The hooded man soon followed, not really looking forward to the meeting but hopefully he will find out some valuable information about either the General he was after or Charles Lee. Either piece of information will quell his mind for a little while longer.

-Few Hours Later-

The Assassin exited the building the meeting was held in with a frown very visible on his features. Even though he was successful in finding information on his target, his mood went south at the sight of Charles Lee in the room and not being able to do anything about it. In order to keep his mind off of not stabbing the man's heart out and feeding it to the wolves, he thought of his day. The only thing that was interesting to ponder on was his encounter with the red costs for the green eyed girl he saved. He had to hold back a smirk at the memory of her defiance against the Captain. That girl was definitely not like the others.

Connor was just about to turn to his left but was suddenly hit full force by something. He managed to catch his balance but whatever hit him was not so lucky and fell to the ground with a loud, "Oof!" The hooded man narrowed his eyes and turned to see who ran into him but was slightly surprised to see the girl he was just thinking about.

The auburn haired girl groaned as she rubbed her butt in pain. She suddenly had a feeling that she was being watched which caused her to look up to meet shaded eyes that she could not see. She stood up and dusted herself off as she said, "I'm sorry for running into you."

The Mohawk was again surprised by her behavior. He was half expecting her to yell at him for being in her way and to go die as she walked off like nothing happened but he got this response instead. He soon got over it and nodded his head, "It is fine. I should have been paying attention."

The green eyed girl was about to turn to leave but something about this man seemed familiar. She couldn't place it as she continued to stare at the man aimlessly as she tried to collect whatever information she had on the man but no such luck.

The Assassin sighed out when he noticed the girl's stare, "It is not polite to stare."

The red head jolted at the realization that she was caught. She coughed to keep her voice in check and said, "Sorry but you look very familiar but I can't seem to place it."

"So you can't remember the person that saved you from death? How sad," Connor shook his head to show his disappointment in his new company's memory. Maybe she wasn't as bright as she looked when he first saw her.

The girl's eyes widened at the man's answer. She spun around to face him and pointed an accusing finger at the hooded man, "You're the one who killed the guards?!"

"That is correct," the Mohawk Indian stated bluntly. He then noticed the look of shock on the girl's face, "Why are you so shocked?"

Before the girl could even move her mouth to retort something, a group of red coats came running towards them. They surrounded the two and aimed their muskets right at their faces. The girl cursed under breath while the man next to her only looked at the guards with distaste. He seems to have been catching their attention all day lately.

"We finally caught you girl! Now hand over what you stole and we'll be nice to you," the guard in front of them growled out towards the girl.

"What did she steal?" Connor questioned.

The guards looked at him with curious eyes before shrugging. The same man replied, "She stole a good amount of food in the market district until we finally caught her."

The hooded man glanced over at the girl next to him almost questioning her but it seemed she didn't understand his eye language because she only shrugged. He sighed out before looking back at the man in front of them, "How much does she owe?"

A few moments of silence passed until the guards lowered their weapons to show that they somewhat trust them now that they are negotiating with money. "Two dollars' worth," the guard finally said.

The Assassin could only sigh at the price. All this trouble for two dollars? Seriously, how pathetic could these guys get? He reached into his pocket and pulled out exactly two dollars to give to the guard.

The guard took the money and looked it over to make sure it was really the right amount before glaring at the man. He then turned his glare to the girl that caused the trouble, "You're lucky enough your friend here is generous enough to save your life." The guard then motioned for his men to follow him as he walked away.

When the guards were out of eye sight, Connor looked to his right half expecting to see red hair but met nothing. He looked around and didn't find the girl anywhere. He cursed under his breath and continued his walk to the docks to return to Davenport Homestead to inform Achilles of the new information he found out.

All throughout the journey to his destination, he could not get that girl out of his mind.

-At Davenport Homestead-

Connor entered the mansion and almost ran into Achilles that was standing right in front of the door waiting for him. He was just about to start his long explanation of information he acquired but was interrupted by his mentor.

"Why are you so troubled?" the ex-Assassin questioned.

The Mohawk member was surprised at the question. How did this old man read him so easily? He let out a long sigh before replying, "It's nothing."

"It is something if you couldn't see me standing there when you came in," Achilles retorted with a knowing look.

"Well, why were you standing there in the first place?" the current Assassin argued.

"I was on my way to the cliff outside to relax until you barged in," the man's mentor told his story. "Now, tell me what is going on inside your brain that is making you not concentrate!"

Connor looked away and thought about his options. If he told his mentor about what was going in his mind, he would most likely get a teasing but if he didn't he would get some sort of punishment and he definitely did not want that so early in his Assassin life. He decided to go with the better decision, "I met a girl while in Boston."

That seemed to catch the ex-Assassin off guard because his eyes widened a little bit in shock. "What about her? Did you know her from your village?"

"No, she was just interesting," the Mohawk Indian answered while looking away to hide his true feelings. He knew his mentor could read his feelings like a book most days and he had a feeling it was today that he will be busted.

"Interesting how boy? Do not speak in riddles," Achilles continued to question. His student was not speaking clearly and it was starting to tick him off.

"That's the problem. I do not know," Connor admitted in a deep sigh. "I found her running away from a group of British soldiers and they caught her in an alley. Her attitude towards them was brave and almost fierce."

"So in other words she doesn't hold back her temper," the more experienced man interpreted what he believed was true with a scoff. This boy always found the strangest people.

"But, she ran into me after the meeting and her attitude was completely different from before. It was almost like she switched places with someone more generous," the Assassin ignored his mentor's scoff to really think about what this girl's presence did to him.

"Everybody is different Connor when confronted with different situations. Do not assume that this girl is interesting just because her temper can get her into trouble. No doubt she will end up dead with that kind of attitude," the ex-Assassin stated in a warning tone. He then walked away outside to where the cliff was like he originally planned to do before his student barged in.

The Mohawk Indian glared at Achilles's retreating form before leaving the mansion as well to let his mind wander. He sprinted to a nearby tree and started his long run in the wilderness. The man couldn't believe what Achilles said about the girl but then again he did have a knack for finding some weird people.

Connor shook his head as he landed on a 'V' shaped tree where he could see a big opening of the Frontier. He sadly could not focus on the beauty of the land because his brain continued to revolve around the auburn haired girl. Maybe he could try and find her again when he went to Boston again?

He shook his head at the thought. Now he was becoming like a love-sick puppy. His mission does not concern the girl. It only concerns the General and Charles Lee. Anything else is just an obstacle in his way.

**YAY~ First chapter of this thing DONE! Sadly, it isn't as long as my normal chapters :( BUT I PROMISE YOU IT WILL BE GOOD! Hopefully…**

**Anyways, I shall leave it as that for now! See ya' soon~**


	2. A Small Revelation?

**I'm back with another chapter~! I like how this story is going :3 I'm just saying you know! Yeah, my brain has been focused on Assassin's Creed since I got the first game so now I get to see how the story develops! Hopefully I'll get Revelations and then ASSASSIN'S CREED 3 WITH CONNOR! XD SUPER EXCITED!**

**Anyways, here is chapter 2 of A Heart Without A Beat!**

**I do not own Assassin's Creed!**

Chapter 2: A Small Revelation?

Connor jumped to the next building but kept an eye on his target walking the streets with a red coat, not knowing that they were being watched. He had to admit; these guys always seemed to turn the other way that the Assassin would want them to turn which caused him to almost flail to turn the right direction for a change. He was following these two men to learn new information about the General controlling the city and so far no luck. They were only talking about their mornings.

"…heard that George Washington was appointed Commander-in-Chief a few days ago. I wonder how Lee took to that," his target chuckled when he finished his sentence. He was a normal common man that owned a store in the city but worked for the British in secret as one of their spies.

"Not very well considering we haven't encountered any attacks from them in that time frame," the British soldier replied with a smirk. "Shame really. I was hoping to get some action after the meeting."

"There will be plenty of action soon to come my dear fellow. Do not forget we also have another side to be worried about," the man warned as he looked around to make sure no one heard him.

"We haven't had any confrontation with him besides a few occurrences. I doubt he will do anything anytime soon," the red coat snorted in a snobby way to show he wasn't too worried about the Assassin. The only bad thing about that is that they were dead wrong on that subject.

Before the other man could retort, somebody ran between them taking their small pouches of money. They looked back and saw a flash of red hair run away until they quickly turned to the left out of sight. "Hey! Get back here!" the original target shouted and went after the person that pickpocketed them with his friend right behind him.

Connor could only groan at his luck. His target was about to reveal some very helpful information until a thief had to come and ruin it. He decided to follow them to see if he could at least confront his trouble-maker that cost him his mission.

The Assassin jumped a few buildings until he heard a loud, "I should kill you, you little brat!" in the alley he just jumped over. He went back and looked down to reveal his original targets trying to restrain the thief. His eyes widened a bit when he realized he KNEW the thief.

"Let go of me bastards! I didn't do nothin'!" the auburn haired girl growled out as she tried to break free from the two men.

"You know, we should kill you for stealing from us but," the red coat grabbed the girl's face and yanked it roughly so that she would look at him, "You're kinda cute."

His companion scoffed at the idea, "We don't have time to be dealing with trash like her."

Green eyes narrowed as she stomped quite harshly on the man's foot causing him to hop in pain but still kept his hold on the girl as he did his little dance. She smirked but her attention was drawn back to the British soldier that continued to hold on to her face when he slapped her across her face which made her fall on her knees from the impact.

"You have quite the temper little girl," the soldier sneered as he kneeled down to glower down at the girl he just attacked. "I was just gunna have some fun with you and leave but now that your attitude has ruined the mood, I'm gunna kill ya'."

The red coat grabbed his musket that was hanging on his back and aimed it right at the red head's chest, "Nice knowing ya' sweetheart."

Time to step in once again the hooded man silently sighed out. He grabbed his tomahawk from his sash and landed right on top of the soldier that was about to shoot the girl and killed him in one blow to the neck. He slowly stood up straight to look into the eyes of his original target, "Are you going to let her go?"

The man quickly pushed the girl forward which caused her to land face first into the dirt covered ground in fear. "Please, spare me!"

The Assassin thought it over. If he let him go now, he would definitely squeal about his appearance here which would be a huge pain. He could interrogate him now but he doubted he had any good information now that he was scared out of his wits. He soon nodded his head as he slowly walked towards the man.

"W-W-Wait, what are you-ACK!" the man was stabbed by the hidden blade through his chest. The blade was removed and he found himself falling to the ground as his life left his body. He died as soon as he felt his head hit the ground.

The auburn haired girl watched the encounter and was slightly shocked. The man did save her last time but she wasn't there to witness him murdering the group of soldiers but now she witnessed the man kill her attacker. She slowly stood up and dusted herself off, "T-Thank you again sir."

Connor looked at the girl and noticed a bright red spot on her left cheek from where the British soldier slapped her. He frowned at the memory, "Are you hurt?"

The green eyed girl shook her head, "No."

"Good," the Mohawk Indian nodded his head to show he was fine with the answer. "Didn't you learn your lesson the last time?" he suddenly brought up with a smirk.

The girl's eyes widened but then turned into a glare, "Look, I didn't ask for your help."

"But if I didn't interfere both times, you would've been dead," Connor reminded. His response was the girl turning her head to show she wasn't going to say anything else on the subject. "So, why did you try to steal from them?"

"I needed money and they just so happened to be the closest people that looked like they had money on them so I took it," the red head shrugged like it was a normal occurrence.

"You do not have a home?" the hooded man questioned in slight concern.

"Does it look like I have a home?" the girl gestured to her appearance. The Assassin finally took in her full appearance. It seemed her figure was very tomboyish but her clothes kept him from seeing her figure fully. Her clothes consisted of torn black pants with a slightly large white shirt that was torn and dirty but it allowed a necklace to show itself right before it went into her shirt. She now had no shoes sadly because it was getting to point where the weather was getting colder. "Anyways, if that's all then I should be going."

Connor's eyes widened when he saw the girl make a move to leave but he grabbed her wrist to stop her, "I think I deserve some kind of thank you because I saved you three times now."

The auburn glared at the man but figured he did deserve some kind of reward for saving her three times in almost two days. She thought about it but then yanked her arm away from the man as she ran away, "You have to catch me first!"

The Mohawk Indian was surprised at the behavior but soon smirked at the little game. He would soon show this girl that he was the one that came out on top. He waited a few more seconds until he sprinted where the girl went and started the game.

The Assassin found a suitable building to climb and thrust himself up to have a better vantage point. He continued to run, jumping from building to building in pursuit of the girl. He soon found her running between an alleyway in order to avoid a huge crowd near the docks. Smart girl but she tripped over a cat that un-expectantly came out from behind a trash can. She landed on her back with a loud thud but quickly got back up and sprinted in the direction she was going.

Now that he didn't expect. Most people would whine in pain after the fall but this girl got up like nothing happened and continued her run. Too bad he was hot on her trail. Time to end this game of cat and mouse.

The Assassin sprinted a bit faster to be in front of the girl slightly until he jumped down right in front of her. He noticed she was about to scream so he grabbed her around her neck, covering her mouth as he dragged her next to a store door and alley. The girl in his arms continued to squirm trying to break free but he had a pretty tight hold on her.

The auburn finally calmed down a bit when she knew she would never get out the man's hold so she slumped against the body behind her and waited for him to finally let her go. The only reason she played the game she started was because she had nothing better to do. It gave her something exciting to do besides fighting for her life on the streets of Boston.

Connor looked around before looking back into green eyes narrowed from annoyance in his arms. He had to hold back a smirk, "If I let go of you, do you promise not to scream and run away?"

The red head nodded her head, hoping to breath anything but his scent anytime soon. She was soon released and stumbled forward from the small shove the man gave her. She scoffed as she dusted herself off once again like the man had some sort disease but said, "Not bad tiger. Normally it takes longer for someone to catch me."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment or an insult?" the Mohawk Indian questioned.

"It's whatever you want it to be. It's your brain, not mine," the auburn retorted as she crossed her arms. "Now, mind telling me why you went through all the trouble in chasing me?"

That didn't surprise the hooded male. He knew this question was going to pop up soon between their encounter but not this quick. He figured the girl would run a bit more, refusing to answer to a mere stranger who she just met yesterday. "I would like to know the name of the person who has been causing me trouble for the past day and a half."

Green eyes widened at the question to reveal some sort of emotion but soon hardened to squash it down, "Sorry but I'm afraid I can't answer that," the girl then looked away to hide her true feelings about the situation.

"And why is that?" the Assassin continued to ponder. He was trying to quell his curiosity by getting some sort of answers from the girl but she was quite stubborn on keeping a certain distance from him.

"Well, first off isn't it customary to introduce yourself first before asking for a name?" the auburn soon turned the tables with a questionable look.

Connor nodded his head thoughtfully, "Fair enough. My name is Connor. Now, what is your name?"

The red head's eyes soon looked disheartened at the repeated question but she decided to be honest with this man that has helped her a lot in such a short period of time. "I do not have one," she finally admitted.

The hooded male was shocked at this new piece of information. This girl that has caused him so much trouble had no name. It was saddening to say the least. He was just about to apologize or make something up to make the girl feel better but a carriage blocked his view from him. An old high class man stepped out of the carriage and entered the store he was standing by but the Assassin did not care. He just lost the girl. Again.

The Native American slowly walked around the carriage and saw that he was right. The girl was gone and out of sight. He had to hold back the urge to punch the carriage that severed his chance to ask multiple questions he wanted to ask the girl but he suppressed it as he stomped away from the scene.

Connor climbed the nearest building, not caring if people saw him or not, and made his way to the nearest high point to clear his head. When he finally made it, he sat on the edge of the roof and looked on as people went about their day like nothing bad is brewing between two secret Orders.

But the man's mind wasn't focused on that. It was more focused on a certain red headed girl that always seems to show up when he didn't want any interruption from his mission. A girl that didn't have a name for what seemed like eighteen years from her appearance. The thought made him sad to some degree. He had the pleasure of having two names but this girl did not even have one.

He suddenly jumped off the building landing in front of a man giving out newspapers but nearly died when the hooded man landed in front of him from the sky. The Assassin walked off like he didn't just scare a poor man to death and headed back to Davenport Homestead to get some kind of answers from his mentor whether the old man liked it or not.

-Davenport Homestead-

Achilles was sitting in front of the fire when he heard the front door open and slam shut like it normally did when a certain Assassin came running in. He slowly turned around to find a certain Mohawk Indian walk up towards him like he had a problem on his hands that didn't require murder.

"What is it Connor? Why do you look like you are in such a rush?" the former Assassin questioned as he stood up to try to keep up with his student that looked like he was having trouble trying to process his thoughts correctly.

"I have a question to ask you," Connor started off with something easy so it gave him more time to get his thoughts in check. He didn't have much time though because his mentor gestured for him to continue not a second later. "Do you remember the girl I mentioned yesterday?"

"The one with a sharp tongue? How could I not after you made such a big deal out of her," Achilles scoffed as he shook his head at the memory. "What happened today that brings her up again?"

"Well, I ran into her again today and found some interesting information about her," the Assassin tried to keep a positive attitude but it was slowly diminishing at his teacher's harsh words. "She does not have a name."

A few moments of silence passed by the room until the former Assassin shook his head, "What of it? It is not rare to find people without names. I'm surprised she didn't name herself after a few years."

Connor was confused at that statement. There were other people without names? How could people go on without a name? It just didn't make sense to him. "Why do people have no names?"

"Either their parents left them at birth or they do not remember their own names given to them," Achilles replied with a surprisingly sad tone like he's experienced it once before. "I assume she lives on the streets?"

"Yes," the Mohawk Indian nodded his head slowly.

"Then I would say she was born alone. Her parents left her at a very young age that they did not name her when she came into this world," the old man gave his examination. He did not like to admit it but this girl seemed lonely and it yanked his heart strings the more he thought about it.

"That's…horrible," the Assassin mumbled under his breath as he looked absolutely horrified at the situation the girl faced from the very beginning.

"Indeed but do not let this girl interfere with you mission," the mentor scolded with a hard glare. "You may have encountered her but think, is she a part of your mission?"

Connor could only shake his head no for he could not speak properly after the possible realization that the girl he was so interested in was alone in this world.

"Good, now rest up because I know you didn't get any information today because of that girl. Oh, and Myriam wants to speak with you tomorrow," and with that, Achilles signaled that their conversation was over with as he sat back down in his chair that he was originally sitting in before his student came rushing in.

The Native American took the signal to leave and went up the stairs where his room was to take his mentor's advice to rest up for tomorrow. He sat on his bed and looked up at the ceiling in thought. How could the girl be so strong after being alone for so long? He had the privilege of knowing his mother before she died in the village fire but this girl didn't even know one of her parents.

There were so many questions!

Wait, why is he so curious? Achilles already got onto him for being so curious about the red head and he already told himself that his mission does not concern the girl.

So why does she continue to invade his mind?

**YES! Done~ Anyways, I finished because my little brother got the game and I started playing Assassin's Creed 3 and WHY DOES MY BRAIN ALWAYS GO OFF COURSE! *sigh* Oh well…I got to the part where Ziio dies T.T THAT SCENE ALWAYS MAKES ME TEAR UP!**

**So, there is chapter 2! I hope it was good enough :( I'll try to make it longer next chapter!**


	3. The Hunt?

**Hello~ I know I'm a bit late but I actually have been thinking about my other story so my mind was a bit occupied :( Anyways, I am back so you should be happy! Sadly, I don't believe the updates will be as fast because college started DX CURSES!**

**I do not own Assassin's Creed!**

**Here is chapter 3 of A Heart Without A Beat! :)**

Chapter 3: The Hunt?

Connor was walking towards the small hut that belonged to the huntress that required his assistance according to his mentor this morning. The old man told him that she was trying to find a white cougar that has been prowling around for a few weeks but she could never catch it. She decided to get him to help her so now he was walking towards his destination.

He finally arrived and saw the woman skinning a deer hanging from one of her racks. Apparently she heard him coming because she said without even looking at him, "You finally show up?"

Surprised, the young man looked around with a curious glance and saw that the sun had just started to take to the sky, "It is still early."

"Not early enough. Do you know nothing about hunting cougars?" the huntress asked with a sideways glare, finally looking his way. He was about to reply but she stopped him, "I'll take that as a no."

"Why did you request me to help you anyways?" the Assassin questioned when he gave up on arguing with the woman. She was just as stubborn as him and he really didn't feel like arguing this early.

"Because this beast has been prowling around snapping my snares but its fur is as white as snow. It would catch a nice price for the right person who caught it," Myriam said as she stood up and grabbed her musket that was leaning against her huts wall.

"And you want to capture it?" Connor asked with a quizzical look.

"For the homestead. If I catch it, it would bring in a lot of money for more supplies that we need for this growing place," the black haired woman replied. "Now, stop asking questions and let's find this white-furred beast!"

Connor nodded his head in agreement and soon followed his company into the wilderness. He looked around to see if he could find a fresh trail but so far nothing. He wouldn't be surprised if the cougar wasn't around these parts since it was close to the roads leading into the main part of the homestead. "How far until we get to the area you last saw it?" he asked his friend that was casually walking like she wasn't searching for such a rare animal.

"I last saw him near the river. He killed an elk a bit further away and was drinking to settle his meal. We'll probably find him in that area since a lot of elk carcasses have been laying around there lately," the huntress replied like it was common sense.

The Assassin nodded his head to show he understood even though the woman couldn't see him do so.

"Oh, I heard from Achilles that you found a girl in Boston that caught your interest?" Myriam tried to keep a straight face at her curious question but when she looked behind her to see her friend; he was scowling up a storm.

"What has the old man told you?" the Native nearly growled out. He was hoping his mentor would have kept his mouth shut but he seems to like to socialize with the homestead residents when he was away.

"He just told me that every time you come back from Boston, you report your business and then all of sudden start talking about her like a love-sick puppy," the black haired woman told her part of the story. "It's quite cute actually."

Connor involuntarily growled at the last statement. The last thing he needed was the huntress to start calling him cute just because of a girl he just met.

"Do you know much about her? Achilles hasn't told me much about your encounters," the huntress asked, honestly curious about this girl her new friend has encountered.

"I don't really know much about her personal life. I only know that she doesn't have a name," the Mohawk Indian replied. Now that he mentioned it, it was sort of ridiculous how less he knew about her with how many times they've met up.

"Ah, so she's a stray on the street," Myriam said almost in a sad way. "That's a shame. How old is she?"

The Assassin was becoming weary giving out all the information he knew about the girl but he somehow felt a bit better letting it all out since his mentor didn't approve of him talking to the girl. "She looks around eighteen."

"Well that's good if you want to date her. What, you're twenty right?" the black haired woman deadpanned.

Connor choked on his own spit at the statement, clearly not expecting that kind of response. "What are you implying?" the muscular man managed to get out as he continued to try to clear out his throat.

"Nothing, just that if you wish to start a relationship with her than it wouldn't be too much of a problem considering age and all," the huntress continued like she didn't just make the conversation awkward.

"I just barely met the girl!" the Mohawk Indian argued. Sometimes women just did not make sense in his book.

"So? Sometimes the best relationships start off like this!" Myriam retorted with a smirk.

The Assassin just shook his head at how this conversation ended up. It was a simple question about his encounter with the red headed female and now they were talking about his possible blooming relationship with her. "I would say that we should just learn more about her first before we start thinking about a relationship. Plus, I am not looking for a relationship right now considering the war I am in," the Native explained his side of the story.

"Maybe she can wait for ya'. You are a nice guy Connor so give it a chance," the seemingly innocent woman encouraged like a mother with her child with their first crush.

Connor mentally face palmed but his expression clearly showed that he did so. Luckily his company didn't see him do so or else she would bombard him with more useless questions. He honestly did not feel like talking about the green eyed girl anymore since now all he could think about was the huntress's words about starting a relationship with her. Now it won't go away like an annoying twitching eye.

"We're finally here," the huntress informed. The two homestead residents were in a big area with a few trees here and there but it still had the density of the forest they were in. The woman turned around to face her company, "Alright, it's up to you to find its trail. I'll be right behind ya'."

The Assassin nodded his head and started to look around for any obvious signs that the rare animal was around. He walked towards a small patch of dirt a few feet away from where they entered the area and he noticed paw prints in the dirt. He kneeled down to see if they were what he was looking for and his friend was right…the cougar was definitely in this area.

"Got its trail yet?" Myriam asked a few feet away, looking around if she could spot the beast in the sunlight.

The Native didn't reply and continued to look for any other clues around the area. He moved forwards and spotted a fallen tree but what was on the tree is what caught his attention. Huge claw marks were seen on the wood and they looked very deadly.

"Look at the size of those claw marks! Better shoot true," the huntress said to herself, clearly getting excited about the hunt.

Connor continued his search and thought he wouldn't be able to find anything else but then saw a small trail of blood lead behind a tree. Being the curious person he was, he went to go see what caused the trail of blood and wasn't surprised by a half-eaten carcass lying on the ground. It didn't have a specific smell to it which means it was a fresh kill.

"He has a taste for fresh meat – seen this before. Looks fresh. He's close," the black haired woman nearly whispered out, like she was hoping to find it soon. She stood up from where she was kneeling with her tracking guard and looked in front of her to be slightly surprised at the sight of the animal they were tracking. It started to run away and adrenaline started to pump through both party members' veins, "There he goes! We won't get another chance at this!"

The Native American sprinted towards a fallen tree that lead up to the cliff at the sight of white fur disappearing behind a tree on top of the cliff. He didn't know where the huntress will be going but he doubted she cared where he went as long as he knew where her prized animal went. He chased after the animal but lost sight of it for a second and couldn't find it again but he noticed he was near Norris's mine. Maybe he saw it go off somewhere?

The Mohawk Indian went to the mine but found his hunting partner already there talking to the miner. He couldn't quite hear what they were saying but he had a feeling it was something he knew about.

When the Assassin was near so that the two could see him, Norris spoke first to conclude he was right about knowing something he knew about, "Ah, you must be here for my new friend! I was dumping a load and he went straight in. Lucky I wasn't in there…" the miner nodded his head like he was trying to get the memory out of his head.

Connor felt sympathy for his new friend and patted his shoulder, "Very." He then turned to the huntress on his other side, "What are you thinking Myriam?"

"Flush and fire. Norris can back off," Myriam pushed Norris back away towards where the cougar won't see him, "One of us goes in there to draw him out and the other waits here to shoot."

A few seconds of silence was left in the air. Connor could tell the huntress wanted to go in but he stopped her, "I will go in." The woman nodded and got ready to shoot the beast.

The Native waited until Norris moved the wooden placement to keep things out during the night out of the way to go in. He had to admit, he was a bit nervous but he had faith that Myriam was a good shot and wouldn't let the cougar get him…too much.

Connor walked in and he hated how poorly lit the place was. It just added to the list of what might pop out and kill him but his instincts reminded him that he was a few steps ahead of anything thrown at him. He suddenly heard a low growl and running coming towards him. He didn't have much time to react but he ducked down before the animal could jump on his back and start biting his neck.

The Assassin heard a gunshot and a loud thud which meant the huntress got her target. He exited the mine, carefully stepping over the now dead rare animal. He heard the miner say in shock and amazement, "Nice shot." He couldn't help but to agree. He decided to put in his own word, "Thank you, Myriam."

Myriam nodded her head and smiled, clearly not expecting a response like that from the stubborn man. She went to her prize but noticed it was a bigger than expected for her to carry. "Connor, can you help me carry him back to my hut?"

Connor nodded and went to grab the animal to put it on his shoulders. They said their goodbye's to Norris and went on their way back across the homestead to the huntress's hut. About halfway there, the silence went on for too long and the woman had to say something, "So, thank you for coming. I couldn't have caught him by himself."

"It is no problem. I enjoyed seeing such a beast like this," the Native gestured to the animal he was carrying. He also didn't want to admit it but he also enjoyed talking about the girl he had on his mind from a person that was actually for making friends with her…even though the woman suggested for them to be together. "It was also nice to talk to you. I don't normally see you much anymore."

"It was nice even though the situation called for hunting," Myriam chuckled. "Oh, and we also got to talk about your new girlfriend! That was also a big plus."

The Assassin nearly chunked the cougar on his shoulder at his company for her comment. He already told her multiple times that he was not looking for a relationship. He doubted he even LIKED the girl like that! Wait a minute…did he?

Before he could throw back an insult, he noticed they were already at their destination. He let it go for now considering he would be leaving pretty soon and he didn't want to leave it on a bad note. He set the cougar down near the rack that the huntress used to skin her kills.

"Thank you again Connor. I guess I'll see you later," the black haired woman patted his shoulders but then smirked, "Now, can you leave? I want to start skinning this cougar right away!"

The Mohawk Indian lifted one of his eyebrows to show his confusion but lifted his hands up in defeat, truly not understanding the woman right now. He waved goodbye and made his way back to the mansion but he took his time. It was already nearing sunset and he really didn't want to talk to Achilles just yet. So, he climbed up the nearest tree and jumped to the nearest one that had a good view of the homestead.

Connor finally found one and sat down on a sturdy branch, figuring he would be here for a while. The sun was just above the horizon and it was still bright out. People continued to walk around the homestead, going about their business as he watched from above. He then started to think about his day and him almost dying from the rare white cougar. He had to admit, it was better than finding no information about his target but he knew he had to find him soon or else the Templars would be another step ahead.

The Assassin then let his mind wander to a certain red head. He scowled at the thought. Why does she always manage to appear in his mind when he didn't want to think about her? It was beginning to get annoying but he knew the only reason she continued to pop into his mind was because he was curious about her. She had no name, no home, nothing. It was sad and he had a sudden urge to take her into his arms and take of her.

Connor slapped his face and nearly fell off the branch but managed to grab hold off of branch before he fell very painfully. He let go and landed on another branch below him before jumping down near the road. Maybe it was time for him to head back to the mansion and get some sleep for tomorrow. He needed to find some sort of information pretty soon before he suddenly became crazy. The Native American turned to head to the mansion, his mind still on the girl.

Maybe he could spare a few moments on finding her tomorrow?

**YAYZ! This thing has been sitting in my computer, SCREAMING at me to finish it and what do I do…work on other stuff -_- I am such a jerk to my stories!**

**Anyways, next chapter should be eventful! I already have most of it planned out~! XD BE EXCITED LIKE ME!**


	4. Reunited?

**Hey guys! I am le back and I do enjoy it :3 First year of college is over and it has never felt so GOOD! More time to use my imagination and actually FINISH my stories -_- I am such a jerk to them…**

**Anyways~ Here is chapter 4 of A Heart Without A Beat!**

**I do not own Assassin's Creed T.T**

**P.S. Can you actually believe I got this far with this story? I kept telling myself, "Oi, you're gunna do this story like you did to your other ones! Don't give these people hope!" I squashed that little voice and now look :3 Four chapters! XD Thank ya' for all the love guys!**

Chapter 4: Reunited?

It has been about six months since our fellow Assassin has last seen the girl he has been so interested in. He continued to search for information concerning the General he was searching for but he always had this small hope that she would appear. So far, that hasn't happened and he was beginning to worry about her.

He shook his head to clear his mind as he jumped across an opening to reach the next house, careful to not slip and fall because of the rain. February weather finally hit which meant no more snow and now humidity started to hit Boston. Just his luck when he was so close to finding his target and the people in Boston normally stayed inside to avoid this kind of weather.

Connor continued to jump from house to house until he got near the Boston Harbor. He doubted any usual information was here since all the boats were closed off due to the rain. He sighed and decided to call it a day. He has searched the entire city by now and found nothing because of the damn rain. If the rain wasn't so heavy, more people would be out and his search would have been better but no. Damn Mother Nature had to kill it.

The Mohawk Indian jumped off the building in a nearby haystack, hopping out of it soon after he recovered from the fall. He guessed he could go to the general store to buy more arrows since he was running a bit low. Plus, he didn't feel like heading to the Homestead just yet. The old man continued to work him to the bone and he had about enough of it for one day.

The Assassin walked in the almost empty city to his destination, not surprised by how little people were out and about in this weather. He could only see about two or three men out working on something to probably help prevent the rain to get into their houses or they were just crazy enough to be out here doing work on such a bad day. He also spotted a few patrol units of red coats here and there like normal. Apparently even in this weather they wouldn't let their guard down.

Connor finally made it to the store but only to find it closed. He scoffed at his luck this certain day. First the damn rain made his search fail and now he couldn't even buy arrows. How he wished he could punch something right now.

"Achoo!" someone sneezed a few feet away. The Native looked around but couldn't find who made the noise. He slowly walked to the side of building and was not expecting what he found.

Sitting between an old wagon cart and a trash can was the girl he has been hoping to find for the past six months. She looked so different from the last time he saw her. Her hair that was once held back into a high ponytail was now cut short and her clothes changed to black knee length shorts and a gray short sleeved shirt that actually fit her. The only thing that was the same was her piercing green eyes that continued to gain a lot of attention.

"Damn this weather," she grumbled under her breath as she shivered, trying to reserve her body heat to keep alive. He decided to make his presence known so he coughed a bit louder than normal to gain her attention. She looked up from her shivering fit to see her visitor but apparently didn't recognize him because she just glared at him. "What do you want?"

Connor scoffed at the question, "You don't remember the man that saved your life twice in the same week?"

Apparently she finally remembered because her eyes widened and she jumped up to point an accusing finger at him, "It's you!"

Why did this feel like déjà vu all of a sudden? "Yes, it is me. Now, mind telling me why you are out here in the pouring rain?"

It was the girl's turn to scoff as she crossed her arms in front of her chest, "Apparently you don't remember the tiny bit of information I told you the second time you saved me."

"I do remember but I want to know why you are out here freezing when you could go find shelter in an old abandoned building," the Assassin retorted with a glare. He forgot how stubborn she was.

"I would if the damn Redcoats wouldn't be occupying them," the red head threw back right at his face.

Connor mentally face-palmed at this argument. He was so worried about her but now she was making him regret worrying over her. It felt like he was arguing with Achilles in some strange way but this time he was arguing over her safety instead of his fight for freedom. He decided to suck up his pride and ask her the obvious question that has been bugging him. He sighed loudly and letting his head fall to hide his eyes, "Are you ok?"

The girl was confused at the sudden question because she just stared at the man in front of her for a few seconds, "Huh?"

The Mohawk held back a growl at the stupid answer he was given, "Are you ok?" he asked slower and obviously more annoyed that he had to repeat himself.

"O-Oh, yeah. I'm fine," the stubborn girl surprisingly stuttered. Normally she would be firm in her voice but she was shocked to hear his sudden question of concern.

"I'm glad," Connor said with a small smile that could barely be seen. Silence filled between the two as they continued to stand in the rain. "You cut your hair," he stated to break the almost suffocating silence.

The red head subconsciously touched her hair like she forgot it was shorter, "Yeah. It was getting a bit bothersome especially with the heat about to hit us."

"Understandable," the Indian nodded his head.

"Why are you back in Boston?" the girl questioned. "I haven't seen you for months."

She was questioning why he was back in Boston? He was the one who hasn't seen her for months when he's been through the whole city each day. "I've been in Boston. I just haven't seen you," he decided to substitute this answer instead of using his rude one.

"Oh, sorry about that," the red head apologized, "I've been everywhere in the city lately. The red coats have been spotting me a lot so I have to change every day where I stay."

He understood that situation. He had to frequently move in order to stay out the red coats way. It seems the only place that was safe was the Homestead but he knew the old man wouldn't allow them on to his property without a fight.

"They apparently don't like the looks of me ever since I punched one of their soldiers for flirting with me," the girl grumbled under her breath, clearly not over the ordeal.

For some reason, that didn't sit quite well with the Assassin. His stomach felt like it a flip in a bad way and he had a sudden urge to punch someone who gave him the wrong look.

"So, besides finding me in the cold heavy rain, what have you done today?" the red head questioned.

Before the man could even breathe, the two of them heard, "There she is!" They looked down the street and saw a whole patrol unit coming after them, weapons ready and everything in between.

"Shit!" the violent girl cursed under her breath.

"What did you do to them?" Connor questioned, not really concerned about the situation.

"I already told you I punched one of their guys for flirting with me!" the girl growled out, ready to sprint away but something told her to stay with the man that saved her life twice.

"That was today?" the Mohawk tribe member asked like a little kid. He then realized they didn't have much time before the group of angry soldiers was attacking them. He grabbed the girl's wrist and dragged her towards the alleyway that was closest to them. The red head was surprised when she was jerked away but didn't go against it. She just wanted to get away from the soldiers that still held a grudge against her for punching one of their men.

The two ran, the Indian still holding on to the girl, and tried to shake the soldiers off their tail. They managed to lose a few but some of them were too stubborn to actually give up. The pair made a left turn but was caught at a dead end. The violent girl cursed once again underneath her breath while the hooded male was trying to find some way out of this dead end.

He noticed a wooden crate in the corner and then a small balcony where flowers were placed a few feet above the crate and the balcony were only a small window lengths away from the roof. He decided to take the chance and let go of the girl's wrist and ran towards the crate, lunging himself onto it and leaping up for the balcony.

He caught it, climbed up and climbed on top of the roof. He looked down to look at his company, "Come on!" like it was such an easy task for a simple girl like her.

The red head looked between the man that just made the impossible possible to the crate that looked a bit worn out for its time a few times before shaking her head, "Hell no! I am not some kind of athletic person who can do that!"

Connor sighed and jumped back down on the balcony, "Here, I'll catch when you jump." He couldn't believe a girl like her couldn't do something as easy as this. Even he could do it before he started training with Achilles and that was saying something.

The girl was about to deny it again but heard the soldiers closing in on them. She had no choice but to actually do this and trust that this man would catch her. She finally sprinted and jumped on top of the crate and was just about to jump towards the Assassin's waiting hand when the crate shattered under her weight.

The red head fell on her butt quite roughly, whining like a little kid because she landed on a piece of wood that was not smooth like it should be. She was about to stand back up but she was suddenly slammed into the ground by a gloved hand. She immediately knew who it was and began to kick and scream, "Get off of me you bastards!"

As soon as she said that, she felt the weight on top of her shift off to the left until she heard a thud next to her. Her eyes widened when she saw the guards face, his eyes still open but blood spilled out of his mouth to signal he was truly dead. She wanted to scream but soon heard metal clashing with each other which meant there was a fight too close for her liking.

The girl mustered up enough courage to look up and see what was going on but didn't like what she saw. The man that saved her now three times was fighting off the guards like they were pests. She didn't know what to think as she saw him stab a man in the throat then swing around and stab another countless times until he couldn't move anymore.

It was quite frightening and she didn't know what to say or do as he continued to kill the guards until there was no one left standing besides him.

Connor looked to where he knew where the girl was and didn't like the look she was giving him. He had a feeling she wouldn't like what she just saw but it was better to let her know now until later when she would tell him to leave him alone.

He sighed and slowly walked over to the normally strict and head strong girl who now too shocked or scared to do anything, hoping he could do something to calm her mind. "Look, I-."

"Thank you," she interrupted him with a shocking statement.

The Assassin did not expect that response. He expected her to scream at him to stay away and to never talk to her again like he was some kind of demon. Instead, he got thanks of gratitude. He had to know why she said that, "Uh, why did you thank me?"

The girl gave him an incredulous look like he suddenly asked her to buy the whole city of Boston. She soon found understanding in why he asked the question as she stood up to face him properly, "Even though I'm not a big fan of killing, if you didn't do that all the times you saved me, I would be dead. So, thank you."

Connor finally somewhat understood why she said thank you and he couldn't help but to feel a bit happy. Nobody has told him thank you for killing guards like that unless the person asked for it. It actually felt a bit…nice.

The Indian nodded his head to show he heard her, "It is no problem. It's what I do." It seemed like the red head wanted to ask another question but held her breath. He let it go, thinking it was nothing since she didn't say what was on her mind. The male looked up at the still pouring sky, "Do you have nowhere else to go?"

The girl shook her head almost sadly, "No but don't worry about me. I've managed most of my life in situations like this."

Connor gave her a side glance, hoping he could read her but she seemed pretty fixed on her answer. "You could always come stay where I live," he suggested, hoping she would take the bait. Maybe while she was at the Homestead when he was there, he could somehow ask her questions to find out more about her.

Surprisingly, the normally violent girl smiled generously, "Thanks Connor but I'd much rather stay here. I've lived my whole life here and I somewhat plan to die here as well."

The hooded man couldn't help but to smile back, "Alright, but my offer still stands. Just try to find me. I'll be here in this city for a while."

Before the girl could even reply, a loud thunderclap sounded almost too close for comfort. She looked at her savior and smiled, "Well, I guess that's my signal to find shelter."

For some reason, the Assassin felt sad when she said that but shook it off thinking that she had to find shelter from this terrible storm. He also prolonged his stay a bit too much and by now Achilles will be at his throat when he returned. He nodded his head, "I should also return."

The red head turned to the entrance of the alleyway but turned around one last time to say, "See ya' around Connor!" before finally disappearing into the city that kept her so concealed.

The Mohawk Indian could only watch as she disappeared, hoping that one day they will meet again because he somewhat hated to admit it but…

He sort of missed her idiotic antics getting in his way of his mission.

**YEAH! DONE! Now, on to chapter 5! That's all I have to say to you guys T.T I'm such a boring person.**

**OH! I found this really cool AMV for an anime called Durarara! and it is fucking EPIC! That is all :3 I LOVE YOU~! SEE YA SOON!**


End file.
